The Forgotten Sister
by zootsgirl15
Summary: After Marians death Robin and his men continue their search for The Sheriff and Guy of Gisborne. But who is this stranger that also seeks the death of Gisborne? And how is she connected?


"Marian!"

From the quiet of the woods a cry could be heard, a man disturbed from his sleep. He sat up and breathed heavily, a particular past event torturing his thoughts. His one companion merely snorted at the disruption of sleep, but after a moment, continued in his rest. Not even the rabbits or passing animals paid mind. Guy of Gisborne held his head in his hands and began to weep, unable to control his indescribable pain. The one he loved, the one he truly loved...he had killed her. Merely stood before her and thrust a sword into her middle. He let out another sob and looked at the stars "Marian...forgive me"

In another wooded part of England there stood another man, surrounded by worried companions. He did not, and would not rest. Even with the absence of two vital members he continued his search. And this time he would not, could not, show mercy. The closest companion stepped forward, taking in the absent stare that his master gave off "master..." Robin of Locksley took a deep breath, sensing his surroundings. He knew he could go on without any rest or food, not until they were found. But he could not make his men endure such trials. He turned quickly "Much, set up camp. Well be resting here tonight" he turned back to his distant staring, his mind only filled with the ghost of love. In his palm rest the ring and with a small sob he muttered his beloveds name "Marian..."

A soldier trembled, sword at his throat. The one responsible for his fear stood a few feet away, identity covered by a cloak "Where is Guy of Gisborne?" The captor enforced the question once more, sword earning a bit more force to his throat. Blood began to drip from his wound and he answered, trembling with fear as he began to see his blood "I do not know. He has run off with the sheriff. I heard Robin of Locksley is going after him..." The captor quickly pulled the sword back and gave a laugh, giving some hint to their identity. The hood was quickly pulled down and the face smiled, showing bright green eyes and fiery red hair. She swung the sword forward and ignored the sound that it made as it his flesh "If anyone is going after Gisborne, it will be me"

Three identities. Three Stories. Three different paths. All connected.

"Come quickly! There seems to have been an ambush!"

The men who still stood loyal to Prince John and the sheriff, flocked about the path in the Sherwood forest. It was the main road which travelers took, so they were not surprised to see a carriage sitting there. But when they noticed the blood in the dirt, and corpses in the nearby wood, they found reason to panic. The fallen men were comrades, their to protect a close friend of the sheriff, who was still inside the carriage, his throat gashed open. It was not only the severeness of the crime that frightened them, but the identity of the protected person. Martin of Devonshire was the sheriffs confidante, not only that, but it was rumored among the men that he was meant to be carrying a letter from the sheriff... Giving away his location. Whoever this murder was, they had got they wanted. The sheriffs letter, revealing that he was back in England.

"Master I don't understand!"

There was an impatient sigh

"Of course you wouldn't Much, you never understand anything"

His temper as of late had gotten worse, and though he did not mean such words it had become a common thing for him to say. He let out a small breath "I'm sorry Much I didn't mean..."

Much shook his head "I know. I just don't understand why we've come back to England. Do you really think the sheriff is stupid enough to come back here?" Robin shook his head and glanced at Little John "Yes. I do. This is where his support is. He will be taking refuge from followers, and he will be building himself back up whilst in hiding. All thats left is to find his most loyal supporters" And then he would get to Gisborne. They all knew that Robins main motive was not the sheriff as it once was, and even the king accepted it. To revenge Marians death was all he wanted, even though he knew she would look down upon such actions. He had sleepless nights, imagining not only her death but the life they could have had, if things had been different. He let out a small breath and stuck his sword in the ground "tomorrow we head back to Sherwood forest. We go back to the camp and we make a plan. How does that sound?" The surrounding men nodded their heads slowly. It was better then just storming into Nottingham and demanding to know the sheriffs whereabouts.

"Are you comfortable my lord?"

"Yes yes, quite so. Inform your master Ill require hot water for my bath"

The serving woman nodded and left the room quickly, leaving the sheriff to examine his rooms "Well, I suppose they will do for now, much better then the woods I must say. Lord Kenton has been generous. I shall see to it that he is rewarded dearly when things are back to normal. What do you think Gisborne?" Guy sat on his bed, his head in his hands, clearly paying no attention to the sheriff. The sheriff grew impatient quickly "Gisborne get your head out of the clouds and answer me!" Guy looked up quickly, preparing an answer "It sounds excellent my lord" his eyes wandered about the room and he stood "If you please Id like to retire for the night" The sheriff nodded and gave a wave of the hand "Yes, I'm getting rather sick of your moping, I would've stopped you from killing her if I knew how dreary you would get, really Gisborne, its pathetic" It took Guy of Gisborne all of his strength to not pull out his sword and slay the sheriff where he stood. For him to speak so lightly of Marians death was upsetting, not to mention the way he joked about it as if it were nothing. But instead he gave a tight nod and stormed out of the room, confining himself in his own chambers. It was there that he dropped onto his bed and wept, once again going through the bizarre series of events that led to Marians demise. He had loved her so, but the rage, the jealousy that filled him when she spoke Robins name instead of his, was blinding. He did not feel himself thrust the sword forward, nor did he feel her warm blood spill onto his hands. In that blinding moment he felt rage and then he could see again. See Marians tender eyes losing its light, see his sword stuck into her stomach. But what he felt... oh he could not describe it even if given a lifetime to do so. He had beheld many horrors in his life, some being his responsibility, but he never felt such regret, such hatred, or shame for this deed. He wished his own self to perish so he could join her, and forget weeping and living in regret. But he was still loyal to the sheriff and he would not end his own life to stop his suffering. Though he willingly admitted, if death were to come on swift wings, through another source, he would readily accept it.

Her left hand gripped tightly to the reins, controlling her horse along the path of the woods. Her right hand held grip to the most prize possession she had ever held. The letter which she herself ripped from Martin of Devonshire's hands, revealing the location of her most hated enemy. Guy of Gisborne. The sheriff had indeed caused suffering, and she planned to end his tormenting as well, but it was Guy who she personally held responsible for all her misfortunes. And she planned to take upon revenge. With a small kick to her horses side she fastened her pace, knowing that there was no doubt someone trying to find her. Perhaps not looking for her specifically, a woman traveling alone, but the murderer of Martin and his guards. She glanced at the sky and gave a heavy sigh. Night was near. It seemed she would have to sleep in Sherwood forest one last night.

Much gave a small kick to an empty bottle, sending it across the camp "Seems the same as we left it. A perfect mess" John gave a small chuckle and looked around "Yes, but its quite different without Will or Djaq here" Alan, always one for unknowing insensitive comments laughed and put his feet up "Your right, this place is in desperate need of a womans company" As soon as the words slipped from his tongue he glanced at Robin who had begun to tend to the fire "Robin I'm sorry I didn't mean..." he waved his hand dismissively "Its alright Allan, you didn't mean anything by it. Now do us a favor and grab some more logs. We seem to be out of fire wood" Allan nodded his head slowly and stood quickly, dissapearing into the woods. That left Little John and Robin alone. John stared at him curiously, taking in Robins absent gaze "I know you don't want to talk about it, so I will only say this. Marian loved you, and she was, and always will be proud of you. I know its impossible to persuade you from changing your mind about Gisborne... but just think of what Marian would say" Robin had shut his eyes when John had begun to speak about Marian, and he knew he was right. But he could not live with this rage for all eternity. The only thing that could settle it was Gisbornes blood. He went to respond but something stopped him. He caught sight of the figure of Much, running full speed toward the camp, waving his arms about "Master, we've got something!" Robin and John stood quickly, grabbing their weapons and running toward Much. Much stopped as they approached him, bending over to catch his breath "Theres.. something... in the trap... couldn't see... too well..." They clapped him on his shoulder and headed off towards the trap, leaving Much to catch his breath and then make the same run all over again. When they arrived they could see what Much meant, clearly something had been caught, but they had to move closer to see what. As they did move closer, Much finally had caught up, they noticed the cloak and they perceived it was a person. Robin lowered his bow, and noticed that it did not move "Much, cut it down" Much paused and then moved forward cautiously, with a quick swing the trap fell down making a loud thump. Much stepped forward and lightly jabbed the contents of the trap, looking up at Robin in surprise "Its just a bag of dirt!"

His exclamation resulted in laughter, not from Robin or John, but from a stranger. They quickly turned, weapons out, ready to strike. It continued and finally the source of laughter spoke "That was easier then I expected" They all turned and saw the source of the laughter, a cloaked stranger on a white horse, sword by their side "I had guessed the trap belonged to you, though I have no idea how people have got caught in it before, its so obvious its painful" They gave a small sigh and swung down from their horse, swinging their sword around as if it were a toy "I was merely passing through, but what luck I have to have discovered this trap. I finally get to meet you Robin of lockseley, Ive heard so much about you and your men... This is quite an exciting moment" Robin kept his bow and arrow out ready to strike "What do you want?" The stranger gave a small sigh and shook their head "I'm not hear to harm you so you might as well lower your weapons. If killing you was my goal you would already be dead" Robin gave a small smirk. What a cocky person "I merely came to give you a message, one that is vital to your life." They stepped forward and put their sword in the ground "Stay away from Guy of Gisborne" Robin frowned and stepped forward "What? Are you his protector?" That earned a laugh from the stranger "No, I'm like you Robin, someone who has had misfortune because of Guy. I say stay away because only I will be the one to deliver his death" At this point Robin lowered his bow and arrow, glancing back at Much and John "I'm afraid I can not do that. We are on the same side, let us work together to find him" The stranger snorted and shook their head "I don't play well with others, besides, theirs a large difference between you and I Robin" the stranger stepped forward dangerously and Robin inched forward as well, curious "And what is that?" they let out a small breath and whispered, loud enough for them to hear "I know where the sheriff is" Robin widened his eyes and before he could react, the stranger ran back to their horse, and climbed up quickly "Heed my words Robin. Only death will come to you if you interfere" Before anything else could be said or done a loud thud could be heard. The stranger on the horse fell to the ground, revealing Allan behind them, a small log in his hand "I figured you'd get yourself in some trouble"

Robin gave a small forced laugh and rushed forward to the stranger who was not completely unconscious "Much run back to the camp and get some rope!" Much gave a small sigh and reluctantly began to run back, already needing to catch his breath. John and Allan huddled over to where Robin was restraining the stranger "Let go of me!" In that moment the stranger forgot to disguise their voice, and instead of the deep mysterious voice they heard before they heard a feminine girlish yell. The three men looked at each other and quickly unhooded the stranger, revealing a redheaded beauty. Allan stepped back and laughed "A woman? Thats who this dreaded stranger is?" Before he could make any more comments about her sex, the young woman kicked out her back leg, hitting Allan perfectly in between his legs. He fell to the ground, hands at his crotch. Even John and Robin couldn't help but chuckle, the woman herself glanced back and gave Allan a small smile "I don't like to be judged because of my sex, thank you very much" his response was unintelligible but Robin kneeled down, moving in closer to her. John kept her hands bound as Much came running back, the rope trailing behind him. Robin stroked his facial hair and let out a small breath "Now for the matter at hand... who are you?" The woman gave a small smile "A person just like you Robin of lockseley" Robin sighed and ran a hand through his head "I should have known you would be difficult" she let out a small laugh and turned her eyes to the ground, a sense of vulnerability in them "To be difficult is to be strong, thats what my brother always told me" Her eyes betrayed her, and Robin could tell she was not all she made herself to be. He tilted her chin upward so she would look at him "How old are you?" Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she recovered, staring back at him "Why on earth does that matter?" his own eyes stared back at her, his gentle eyes penetrating her cold exterior and reading into her warm interior. She frowned and answered in a small voice "18" just as Robin suspected, a young persona trying to show maturity and strength. Much came forward with the rope but Robin put out a hand, indicating him to stop. He glanced at John and then stood "Let her go" Both John and the woman stared at him with the same surprised expression each voicing a questioning "What?" Robin glanced at John and John nodded his head roughly, letting go of the girls wrists. She stood quickly and began to massage her wrists, stepping forward quickly "Why would you do that? I threatened your life, I assaulted your men... and your letting me go?" Robin sat on a stump and crossed his arms "Thats my business, as far as Allan goes... he deserved that" Allan grumbled in protest but the girl ignored him "Then you will stop your search for Guy?" Robin glanced at her curiously, taking in the way her tone changed when she spoke Gisbornes name. Curious. Robin let out a sigh "I will not" The girl let out an aggravated breath and pulled her sword from the ground, quickly pointing it at Robin "I can not let you do that! His life is mine and I can not let you take that from me" At this point the men held their own weapons out, ready to take her but Robin shook his head, and stood, making the blade touch his chest "Then go ahead. Kill me. For if you let me live I will go after Gisborne, and nothing will stop me" the girl bit her lip and trembled slightly keeping her position "I have killed before and I am not afraid to do so!" Robin could see the tears behind her eyes, the quivering in her legs. He again stepped forward, making the blade pierce his skin slightly. He stared into her eyes and nodded "Do it then" The exterior that the girl held crumbled down and she pulled her sword away, tossing it to the ground. With it she dropped to her knees and shook her head "I cant do it. He must have hurt you dearly if you were willing to die" Robin nodded his head, keeping the tears at bay "Yes" his voice was tight, trying to keep from crying "He killed the woman I love" She looked up and sucked in a small breath "I'm sorry. I do not want to be in the way of your revenge, but I'm afraid my revenge has been thirsty for years, and I believe myself responsible to take his life" Robin frowned and kneeled to the ground, taking her hands in his "Who are you?" She closed her eyes and glanced at the men surrounding her, and then back at Robin "My name is Rachel...Gisborne... Guy of Gisborne is my brother"


End file.
